Come On Eileen
Come On Eileen '''was sung by Dustin Thornton, Garrett Dawson, Iris Davies, and Ruby Valetta in the thirteenth episode of the series, Oneder, as their submission for the one hit wonder assignment. Lyrics '''Dustin and Garrett: (Come On Eileen) (Come On Eileen) Ruby: Poor old Johnny Ray Ruby with Iris: Sounded sad upon the radio But he moved a million hearts in mono Iris: Our mothers cried Iris with Ruby: Sang along Who'd blame them Ruby: You've grown, so grown Now I must say more than ever Dustin and Garrett: (Come On Eileen) Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye Dustin, Garrett, and Iris: And we can sing just like our fathers Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Come on Eileen Garrett: Oh, I swear Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: What he means Garrett:'' At this moment you mean '''Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Everything You in that dress Garrett: My thoughts Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: I confess Garrett: Verge on dirty Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Oh, come on Eileen Iris and Ruby: (Come On Eileen) Iris: These people round here Iris with Ruby: Wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces They're so resigned to what their fate is Iris (Dustin and Garrett): But not us (no, never) No, not us (no, never) We are far too young and clever (remember) Dustin and Garrett: Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye Iris: And you'll hum this tune forever Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Come on Eileen Dustin: Oh, I swear Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: What he means Dustin: Aah, come on let's Take off Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Everything That pretty red dress Dustin (Garrett, Iris, and Ruby): Eileen (tell him yes) Dustin: Aah, come on let's Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Aah, come on Eileen Ruby: That pretty red dress Ruby (Dustin, Garrett, and Iris): Eileen (tell him yes) Ruby: Aah, come on let's Ruby with Dustin, Garrett, and Iris: Aah, come on Eileen Dustin, Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye Iris: Now you're full grown Now you have shown Oh, Eileen Say, come on Eileen These things they are real and I know How you feel Now I must say more than ever Things round here have changed I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Come on Eileen Garrett: Oh, I swear Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: What he means Garrett:'' At this moment you mean '''Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Everything You in that dress Garrett: My thoughts Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: I confess Garrett: Verge on dirty Garrett with Dustin, Iris, and Ruby: Oh, come on Eileen Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Come on Eileen Dustin: Oh, I swear Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: What he means Dustin: At this moment you mean Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Everything You in that dress Dustin: My thoughts Dustin with Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: I confess Dustin: Verge on dirty Dustin, Garrett, Iris, and Ruby: Oh, come on Eileen Category:Songs by Dustin Category:Songs by Garrett Category:Songs by Iris Category:Songs by Ruby